real_world_digimon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Detective Boys
The Detective Boys is a group of children detectives formed by Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, and Genta Kojima. Its lead members are: Conan Edogawa and Genta Kojima. Members Conan Edogawa A teenage detective who has taken on the form of a first grader, Conan is the leader of the group often solving the cases. His real indentity is Patrick Kitchen. Ai Haibara Same as Conan, she has taken on the form of a first grader, Ai is a wise, quiet, and reserved member of the group. She is often the voice of reason. Ayumi Yoshida A first grader at age 6-7, Ayumi is a kind and compassionate young girl who loves animals and has a huge crush on Conan Edogawa often kissing him when she can. Ayumi often wears different colored hairbands in her hair. Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya A first grader at age 6-7, Mitsuhiko often helps Conan solves cases. He is often very jealous of Conan because Ayumi has a crush on him and he has feelings for Ayumi. Genta Kojima A first grader at age 6-7, Genta is often the eater of the group. He loves to eat whenever he gets the chance. Like Mitsuhiko, he has a crush on Ayumi. He also has a crush on Kari, Suzie, Ai, Gabrielle, Katrese, Gillian, Jackie, Rachel, Cara, Michelle, and Dana. Kari Kamiya A first grader at age 7, the younger sister of Tai Kamiya and the only daughter and youngest child of Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya, Kari is kind and sweet by nature always looking for the best in people. Genta Kojima has a crush on her, but she has feelings for both Takeru and Davis. She is friends with Ayumi, Suzie, Ai, and Gabrielle. Kari often wears a flower hairclip in her hair. Takeru Takaishi Matt Ishida's younger brother and the youngest son of Hiroaki Ishida and Nancy Takaishi, Takeru is a cheerful and amiable person who always wants to put a smile on people's faces. He like Davis has feelings for Kari. Davis Motomiya A first grader with a big heart, Davis is friendly and caring. Davis has two older siblings making him the youngest. He like Takeru has feelings for Kari. Cody Hida A first grader who lost his father when he tried to protect someone and got shot himself, Cody is wise, but feels very depressed since his father died. His friends try to cheer him up and this often succeeds. He has feelings for Suzie. Suzie Wong The youngest daughter and child of Janyu and Mayumi Wong, Suzie is loving, but is a little rough with her love. But she still cares deeply for her friends. Genta has a crush on her. Suzie often wears pigtails. Ai Terada Mako's older sister, Ai is a kind and caring toddler, but she often fights with her brother over their toys. Like Suzie, Ai often wears pigtails. Genta has a crush on her. Mako Terada Ai's younger brother, he is a kind and caring toddler, but he often fights with his sister over their toys. Mako often carries around a toy blaster. Gabrielle Kleckner Like Conan Edogawa, and Ai Haibara, she is an adult who was shrunk into a first grader. She has feelings for Conan Edogawa and once kissed him making Ayumi jealous. She and Ayumi fight over Conan. Little does Conan or Ayumi know that Conan Patrick Kitchen is going end up with Gabrielle. Gabrielle often wears different post earrings in her ears everyday. Katrese Woods Like Gabrielle, also an adult who shrunk into a first grader, she is Gabrielle's best and closest friend. She often supports Gabrielle's feelings for Conan knowing that he is really Patrick, but she like Gabrielle must keep Conan's true indentity a secret. Katrese is capable of having seizures if she's not on the right medication. Gillian Boedeker An adult who was also shrunken into a first grader, Gillian is a sweet and kind girl who loves animals and often does arts and crafts in the first grade classroom. She often wears a barrette in her hair. Jackie Burt An adult who was also shrunken into a first grader, like Katrese and Gillian, Jackie is a close friend of Gabrielle. She loves Blue Clues and American Girl dolls. Rachel Anderson The youngest in her family, Rachel is also a close friend of Gabrielle. Rachel dreams of having a pink motorcycle and loves to play video games. Like Gabrielle, she is also an adult who was shrunken into a first grader. She often wears her hair in braids. Cara Stinson The younger sister of an older sister, and the youngest daughter and child of Mr. and Mrs. Stinson, she was also an adult who was shrunken into a first grader. She often wears a ponytail. She is also a close friend of Gabrielle. Michelle Mapes Taken from an abusive mother along with her older siblings, she was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Mapes along with her older siblings, Michelle is also an adult who shrunken into a first grader. She is Gabrielle's cousin. She loves anime and often goes to anime conventions. Dana Rothe A assistant manager at JoAnn Fabrics in Madison Heights, MI in her adult form, she also is shrunken into the form of an first grader. She becomes a close friend of Gabrielle's in the future and often takes her to conventions along with Michelle. She has short blonde hair and wears glasses. She is very smart for her age. Jessica Lorenz An friend of Gabrielle's, also shrunken into the form of a first grader. Jessica is sarcastic and polite. She is an only child in her family. Amy Waterstreet An old friend of Gabrielle's, also shrunken into the form of a first grader, Amy lives with her mother and younger brother. Devaney Richards The best friend of Cara and Gillian and an friend of Gabrielle, also shrunken into the form of a first grader. Devaney lives with her parents: Duane and Tracy Richards and older brother: Parker Richards, and younger brother: Preston Richards. Crystal Richard An old best friend of Gabrielle that was friends with her before she met Katrese, also shrunken into the form of a first grader, Crystal is the youngest of five siblings and lives with her mother: Debbie Richard. She lost her father: Rick Richard at an young age. Kayla Dennis An friend of Gabrielle's a goofy and goth girl, also shrunken into the form of a first grader, Kayla has a deep bond with her mother: Joy and often has trouble getting along with her father and older brother. Allie Krahe An old friend of Gabrielle, also shrunken into the form of a first grader. Allie's birth mother and stepfather abused Allie when she was little and threw any toy that she got wanting her to be miserable. Allie's grandmother took Allie away from the abusive couple and Allie is now living with her grandmother getting the love she always wanted. Allie's mother and stepfather were put in jail for abusing Allie. Allie is an only child in her family. Taylor Burns An new friend of Gabrielle, a half-human-half Anodite, also shrunken into the form of a first grader. Taylor loves anime. She lives with her two parents and is an only child. Annie Klunk The best friend of Jackie Burt and an old friend of Gabrielle, also shrunken into the form of a first grader, Annie is the oldest in her family having two younger sisters and she lives with her parents: Mr. Klunk and Sue Klunk. Police officers they help Inspector Junzo Megure The Detective Boys often tag along on cases with him. Miwako Sato A young police officer who lost her father, the Detective Boys often help her solve cases. Inspector Misao Yamamura A police inspector from the Gunma district, he often meets the Detective Boys on trips when they travel to Gunma and stumble onto cases. He harbors secret feelings for Gabrielle. He has bonded with Ayumi, Kari, Suzie, Ai, Gabrielle, Katrese, Taylor, Crystal, Kayla, Allie, Annie, Rachel, and Dana.